


Dress Whites

by ChokolatteJedi



Series: x6325 [8]
Category: Chuck (TV), White Collar (TV 2009)
Genre: Background Relationships, Consequences, Episode Tag, Episode: s03e08 As You Were, Gen, Neal Caffrey & Bryce Larkin Are Twins, Phone Calls & Telephones, Plothole Fill, Protective Bryce, Scolding, Twins, Uniform Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-01
Updated: 2011-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-15 08:02:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28935240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: Deputy Anderson strikes again!
Relationships: Chuck Bartowski/Bryce Larkin, Neal Caffrey/Sara Ellis
Series: x6325 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2119584
Kudos: 19





	Dress Whites

" _Damn_ we look good in dress whites. I need to get myself undercover in the Navy," Bryce said cheerfully by way of greeting.

"That would be your takeaway from all this," Neal scoffed, holding his phone with his shoulder so that he could get out a bottle and finish pouring himself a glass of wine.

"Hey, I deserve a sex life too: I can't live vicariously through you forever." Bryce protested. He had been making similar comments ever since Neal and Sara had started dating.

"You really think Chuck will finally swoon at the sight of you in uniform?" Neal teased. Bryce still refused to make the first move with Chuck — some kind of holdover from the Stanford fallout that Neal didn't quite understand. He thought Bryce was just punishing himself by refusing to be the one who asked, but Neal had already been told quite pointedly to drop that line of commentary.

"Couldn't hurt," Bryce shot back, and Neal could practically hear the shrug in his voice.

Neal hummed noncommittally and took a sip of his pinot.

"So was that all you wanted?" Neal finally asked when Bryce didn't continue.

"From you," Bryce chuckled. "Don't worry, I'll be reaming out Peter next for nearly getting you skewered."

"Good." Neal agreed, pleased. "Better him than me!"

oOo

Peter took a deep breath when he saw the caller ID. As soon as he picked up, before his Ultra-Boss, Deputy ADIC Anderson, could speak, Peter was off. "Sir, I fully agree that Neal should have had a vest on, especially since we knew that Van Horn had both military training and a short fuse. We easily could have included a vest allowance when we tailored his uniform. I have no excuse other than it not occurring to us, and I've now added a line to our undercover processes to ensure that we run a risk analysis for including a protective vest on all undercover assignments, the same way we do when deciding whether or not to remove Neal's tracker."

If Peter was being honest with himself, there were probably a few cases over the last couple of years when they should have given Neal a vest, but it hadn't occurred to him before this one. And, for better or worse, he'd not had it pointed out to him by his Ultra-Boss yet.

There was a pause, and Peter wondered if he had actually shocked his superior. Then, "Good. A little more reactive than I'd like, but I appreciate that you're recognizing your own mistakes without my prompting. You're making it hard for me to yell at you today." He then hung up.

Peter put down the phone and let out a shaky sigh. He didn't actually need Deputy Anderson to yell at him on this one. His own mind had supplied plenty of images of Neal pinned to the wall or floor, red soaking his dress whites. More than enough images to get the message across.

He did wonder, however, when the idea of Neal in danger had transitioned from a sense of responsibility and a distaste for paperwork and into fear for the young man himself. Peter suspected it was fairly soon into their partnership — far earlier than he would admit aloud.


End file.
